


Clearly In Love With Me

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao's not sure if the delivery boy is flirting with him or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly In Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on AFF under omona-mark ♥︎ One of my favourites because it was extremely fun to write.

The first time Minghao called for pizza, it arrived 30 minutes after he called. Which was alright, except he was starving that particular day, and hoped it arrived earlier. The guy who delivered was a tiny boy named Jihoon, who apologized, but reasoned that he would have gotten there earlier but there was traffic on the streets. Minghao had smiled and said it was alright- except when he looked at the streets outside, it was about as empty as the pizza box was going to be in 10 minutes. 

At least the pizza was good. Maybe he'll order again.

 

 

The second time Minghao ordered for pizza was online, after he realized going through pronouncing the pizza names was harder than he thought. He specifically requested it to be brought over by somebody other than Jihoon, because the form had that, apparently. Maybe then it'll be brought over faster, right? Wrong. It arrived in 40 minutes this time. Minghao asked if things were busy over at Pledis Pizza. The delivery boy, Wonwoo, shrugged as he handed the box over, and mentioned how business was the same as usual. 

Minghao couldn't help but ask, "so why 40 minutes?" 

"I don't like going fast." 

Not sure how to reply, Minghao just said thanks and shut the door. The pizza was colder that day. At least he can keep some in the fridge for some other day if he doesn't feel like finishing the box. It was still really good pizza despite the dwindling quality of service, so really, he figured it wouldn't hurt ordering again some other day. 

 

 

The third time Minghao ordered pizza, he was surprised at how the doorbell rang and he was barely halfway through the show he started on. He was expecting it to come near the end of the episode, which ruined the point of why he wanted to order pizza in the first place- to eat it while watching the show. So when he opened the door, he was all smiles, ready to thank whoever it was. 

"Took you long enough to open," were the words that greeted him when he opened the door. Minghao blinked in surprise as he took in the nametag- Junhui, maybe he was Chinese too- before being snapped back to reality when the delivery boy spoke again. "I have another order to do, I really don't want to be late." 

"Sorry," Minghao said, paying for the pizza and shutting the door behind him when Junhui quickly walked away. He completely forgot to say thanks. Well, now he knows who to pick as his delivery boy if wants it delivered in 20 minutes, so maybe he can say thank you next time. How far away is Pledis Pizza anyway? He'll figure it out after his show. 

 

 

The fourth time Minghao ordered pizza, he specified getting Junhui as his delivery boy. He skipped the box that asked why and chilled around the apartment while he waited. It's only been a few days since he last ordered- 4 days, to be specific- but some of the guys were visiting sometime today and Minghao wanted to be prepared. He already knew Jisoo was bound to ask for pizza anyway. He ordered two boxes just incase. 

The doorbell rang in 20 minutes. 

"You again?" Junhui spoke as the door opened, just like he did last time. "No wonder the address was familiar. All this pizza can't possibly be healthy for you though." 

Minghao was caught offguard at the sudden conversation, opening and closing his mouth in surprise as he tried to come up with something to defend his pizza cravings. The action made Junhui smirk in response. 

"Cat got your tongue?" 

"Pledis Pizza has good pizza," Minghao finally replied. He handed the payment over as he balanced the boxes of pizza on one arm. "Here you go. Thank you." 

Junhui grinned, "we sure do. Thanks too, see you next time."

Minghao wasn't sure why he was smiling as he closed the door. 

 

The fifth time, Minghao honestly considered ordering something else, but his choices always ended up with pizza for some reason. He did decide to opt out putting Junhui under the desired delivery boy area though. He regretted it the moment the clock continued to tick after 20 minutes and he still didn't have his pizza. Where the doorbell rang, it was Jihoon again, apparently, and Minghao decided that maybe Junhui really was the best choice. 

As a delivery boy, of course. 

 

"Hey, Minghao," was what greeted Minghao when he opened the door. 

Minghao blinked in response again- he really had to stop doing that around Junhui- and waved back without bothering to even ask how Junhui knew his name. He got the same amused smile back as they exchanged the box of pizza and money. Surprisingly, Junhui didn't turn to go the moment the money was in his hand, choosing instead to lean on the door frame.

"So, I saw your order slip," Junhui started saying casually. "In case you were wondering how I knew your name." 

Minghao nodded, unsure what else to do.

"A little." 

"I also saw how you asked for me," that teasing smile was back on his face. "Did you miss me? I heard Jihoon was the last one here." 

Minghao didn't mean to slam the door shut in Junhui's face, but somehow he did. He's not sure if the delivery boy is flirting with him or not. He quickly opened it a few seconds later to find Junhui still standing there anyway.

"S-sorry," Minghao stammered out. "Caught me off-guard." 

Junhui shrugged as if he didn't just get a door slammed in his face, "no problem, you seem like the type anyway." 

"The type to what?" 

"Get shy." 

"I'm not," Minghao argued, forgetting the weight of the pizza box on his arm for a moment. He watched as Junhui continued to grin even when he dispatched himself from the doorway. 

"Sure you're not," Junhui said. Minghao's assumption that Junhui was Chinese too was proven to be true when the other boy continued in Mandarin. "See you again, Minghao." 

The pizza box finally felt heavy again; not that it bothered him much.

 

 

Minghao didn't order pizza for a full two weeks. When he did, he asked for Junhui again, choosing to fill in the why portion with "he's the fastest" to avoid any other ideas, although it may come off rather defensive of him. He had two weeks of his favourite show to binge watch and pizza was a must, right? Better make sure it arrived quickly too, right? It had nothing to do with wanting to see Junhui again, of course. Absolutely not. 

Minghao caught himself fixing his hair before he opened the door. 

"I thought you were finally changing your eating habits," Junhui started to say again. It took Minghao a few seconds to register that he was speaking in Mandarin. "I said it before, I'll say it again, too much pizza can't be healthy." 

Minghao shrugged, replying in the same language, "good pizza." 

"Better service, though?" Junhui teased. "Should I get used to being requested?" 

"I-it's cuz you're the fastest," Minghao replied, biting back a smile. "I said so in my order form." 

Junhui smiled, "sure. I believe you." 

"It's true!" 

"Alright, alright," Junhui said, accepting the payment with one hand and raising the other in defense. He grinned, "I'll believe you again this time. See ya." 

Minghao mused for the first time that afternoon that maybe binge watching a show would be better with someone with him. 

 

"It's only been five days," Junhui said when the door opened. Minghao had gotten used to hearing something the moment he opens the door. He's also used to it being Junhui, but that's mainly because he asked for him again. He always made sure to add in how fast Junhui was, but only recently realized that it may come off insulting to the other delivery boys. Oh well. "Either you plan on gaining weight, or you're clearly in love with me and can't stand not seeing me."

Minghao was about to reply- or at least try to- as he handed over the money, but Junhui spoke again soon after.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have another delivery, so catch you later!"

Junhui flashed a grin before turning on his heels and racing down the hall. Minghao wasn't disappointed. 

Well, maybe a little.

When he opened the pizza box that day, he noticed a certain name written on the inside of the box flap, followed by a cellphone number that Minghao wasn't sure if he should call or not. Was this written by Junhui himself? By his colleagues? Either way, Minghao found himself a lot less disappointed as he saved the number on his phone. He didn't call or text, but he was at least sure that Junhui was flirting with him, by this point. 

 

Minghao's mother visited from China soon after, which meant actual home-cooked meals and proper food. 

It also meant a month of no pizza. 

 

 

"I'm hurt, Minghao," were the words that greeted him when his mother finally left and the door opened to Junhui again. "First, you don't even text me. Then, no pizza for a month? Do you live to torture me?"

"I thought I was supposed to live a healthy life," Minghao commented innocently, smiling brightly because he had to admit he actually did miss having Junhui around- not really around, as in with him, but maybe just seeing Junhui in general. He did consider shooting a text message every now and then, but he wasn't sure what to say. Does he mention pizza? Does he just say hi? Does he introduce himself? Honestly, what are the rules of texting? At least Junhui looked as affected as he was.

Junhui pouted, "that doesn't justify the no texting bit."

"Woops, didn't meant to," Minghao said as he balanced the pizza on one hand as he reached for his wallet with the other. His thoughts (mostly about how he would see Junhui again) distracted him from preparing the payment beforehand. However, right as he brought his wallet out, Junhui's fingers (quite slender too, wow) wrapped around his wrist. 

"Oh, no, you don't. I'm not letting you off so easy after letting me go through a month without you. You may look so innocent with your wide eyes and noodle hair, but I'm not buying the act," Junhui said, his smile becoming wider with each word. He looked good, as usual, and that was mainly why Minghao chose to ignore the noodle hair comment. "Clearly you're planning something, but I'm not one to fall for people who play hard to get either."

Minghao was genuinely confused by this point. 

"Hard to get?"

"Go on a date with me," Junhui said smoothly. "That way, you won't need to keep ordering pizza just to see me. I'm also asking for your number."

"Hard to get?" Minghao repeated. 

"Well, you're not saying yes."

Minghao blinked and nodded, "oh, yeah. Sure then." 

"Wow," Junhui replied, releasing his wrist. "That was easier than expected. You really must like me, huh?"

Minghao smiled as he handed over the money, "yeah, I guess I do. See ya, Junhui."

He didn't open the door again that night, partially to tease Junhui, but mostly because he was kind of sure he just confessed to the delivery boy and kinda sure his face was red and definitely sure he was going to get teased for it. He did wish he saw Junhui's reaction some more, though- all he caught was the unmistakeable widening of Junhui's eyes and the soft "oh" that came out of his mouth. A good enough reaction, in Minghao's opinion. He thought Junhui left already till he heard a shout come from the other side of the door.

"What do you mean by you guess you do?! You're not sure?" 

Minghao sighed, and didn't bother opening the door again. He'll answer on their date.

He should really ask when and where it'll be, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
